


Виолончелистка

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Так все же была виолончелистка или нет?
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Kudos: 13





	Виолончелистка

Фил всегда с легкостью может сказать, когда Тони обижен на него.  
  
Например, когда перестает отвечать на звонки.  
  
Или когда называет «Агент».  
  
Еще — когда отказывается брать что-либо из рук.  
  
И точно — когда заигрывает с Пеппер и целует ее у него на глазах.  
  
Тысячи «когда», которыми мастерски владеет Тони.  
  
Словно надеется, что Фил первым пойдет на попятную и признает свою вину. Выйдет из себя и выдаст их обоих с головой. Перестанет вежливо улыбаться, изображая что угодно, кроме искренних чувств. Как будто он забыл, что ради безопасности, жизни и здоровья Тони готов на что угодно — даже, если понадобится, снова запереть упрямца на вилле в Малибу, а не то что дурить голову Фьюри, Пеппер, агентам ЩИТа и всему окружающему миру. Надеясь, что в этот раз обойдется без шокера. И не то чтобы Филу не нравились ролевые игры, но у Тони реактор в груди не для красоты — лишний раз рисковать абсолютно не хочется.  
  
И Филу ни капельки не стыдно, когда он подхватывает эту игру. Вот нисколечко. Не-а. Нет. И привычное многим доброжелательное выражение лица не пытается сломаться, став чем-то более личным, предназначенным лишь одному. В конце концов, он профессионал. Седьмой уровень допуска.  
  
Тем более что-то подсказывает, что Пеппер прекрасно догадывается обо всем, иначе зачем бы ей, шепча на ухо Тони всякие милые глупости, смотреть на Фила? Детский сад, честное слово. То, как они играют друг с другом. Пеппер, чертовка… Фил тонет в глубине ее глаз, заводясь при каждой встрече. Сильнее — только когда ловит взгляд Тони. Так и хочется подмигнуть и сказать, что он не против. Давно уже не против. Если только Тони прекратит разыгрывать вселенскую обиду. Тони целует Пеппер в губы, а Фил, не очень удачно изображая неловкость, смотрит в сторону и старается не рассмеяться.  
  
Но Тони явно не так уж и зол, как хочет казаться, раз позволяет войти в Башню и временно деактивировать ДЖАРВИСа. И хотя время и место, возможно, не самые удачные, Фил не может отказать себе в удовольствии подразнить Тони еще немного, предлагая Пеппер подвезти и поддерживая разговор о виолончелистке, которая переехала в Портленд. И с усмешкой наблюдая в зеркальной поверхности лифта, как краснеют кончики ушей Тони.  
  
Портленд. Господи, кто бы только мог подумать. Он и Тони Старк. И виолончель. Определенно надо повторить. Втроем.


End file.
